


Just The Thought of You Can Drive Me Wild

by larrymylove



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Roommates, YouTuber Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrymylove/pseuds/larrymylove
Summary: “One of these days,” Harry threatened, dumping the shampoo bottle (the contents of which had been replaced with a disgusting mixture of mayo and honey), “I’m going to get you back. I swear to god, Lou.”Louis cackled from the doorway, aiming his camera at Harry, “Yeah, right. You don’t have it in you, babe. But whatever you say, darling.”Harry held up his middle finger. Louis rolled his eyes, and came into the bathroom, ignoring the angles for the camera and pressed a soft, tender kiss to Harry’s cheek. An apology.Or, the one where Harry and Louis are childhood best friends and roommates and Louis is a YouTuber famous for his prank videos - all of which Harry is on the receiving end - and Harry may or may not be more than a little in love with him....and also wants to get him back with a prank of his own.





	Just The Thought of You Can Drive Me Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii. This is based on a video I saw on tumblr this afternoon of a girl pranking her boyfriend. His reaction was the sweetest thing in the world, and I thought I just couldn't not make a fic out of that. So here you go! This was totally unexpected, and written in an hour, but I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

_ You make me smile like the sun _ __  
_ Fall out of bed, sing like a bird _ __  
_ Dizzy in my head, spin like a record _ __  
_ Crazy on a Sunday night _ __  
_ You make me dance like a fool _ __  
_ Forget how to breathe _ __  
_ Shine like gold, buzz like a bee _ __  
**_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_ ** _  
_ __ Oh, you make me smile

 ****

“One of these days,” Harry threatened, dumping the shampoo bottle (the contents of which had been replaced with a disgusting mixture of mayo and honey), “I’m going to get you back. I swear to god, Lou.”

Louis cackled from the doorway, aiming his camera at Harry, “Yeah, right. You don’t have it in you, babe. But whatever you say, darling.”

Harry held up his middle finger. Louis rolled his eyes, and came into the bathroom, ignoring the angles for the camera and pressed a soft, tender kiss to Harry’s cheek. An apology.

“Go away,” Harry grumbled.

“You aren’t mad, are you H?”

Harry took a deep breath. He was. He really was. But this was Louis, and even when he was seething, he could never stay mad at him for long. Setting the now-empty shampoo bottle aside, Harry turned to him and shook his head.

“You know it’s took me three washes to try to get it all out of my hair.”

“Three, eh? Maybe you should ‘ave gone with four then, love. There’s still a bit of goop right….there,” he reached up and gave one of Harry’s curls a soft tug, his fingers coming away coated in a very suspicious looking sticky white mixture.

“I can’t believe you,” Harry turned away, jerking his head away from Louis’ fingers before he could touch him again, “I swear, Lou.”

Louis sighed and adjusted the camera, holding it up so both their faces were in view, “Harry’s pouty because I got him extra good tonight. C’mon, babe. Give us a kiss and tell us you forgive us.”

“No,” Harry grumbled again, this time turning to examine his hair in the reflection of the bathroom mirror, “Your lucky this isn't a school night and I don't have classes in the morning."

“Can’t you just give us a kiss and say you forgive us?” Louis asked again, not taking his eyes off the camera.

Harry sighed and shoved past Louis, out into the hallway and made his way towards his bedroom, “I’m going to bed, Lou.”

“But the viewers!” Louis protested, following quickly down the hallway at Harry’s heels, “They love it when we kiss and makeup. Don’t leave them hanging, love.”

“They’ll live,” Harry opened his bedroom door and shut it in Louis’ face, making sure to lock it before hurrying over to his bed and flopping down on top of the duvet.

It wasn’t that he was really mad, not truly. He knew Louis well enough to know the pranks were never intentionally cruel, and they were just how Louis showed his love. But it was still getting annoying. Hell, it was annoying  _ before _ Louis decided to start up a YouTube channel devoted to just pranks and pranks alone, most of which, as his roommate, Harry was at the receiving end. Now the pranks were weekly occurrences, and Harry had to suffer for the sake of the viewers and for the sake of Louis’ fun. He didn’t always mind it. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like the attention on him. Even if it was in the form of pranks, he’d take that over none of Louis’ attention at all, which had been the case back several months ago before Matt had broken up with Louis over a voicemail.

They’d been best friends throughout school, and when they both decided to go off to university together, it wasn’t even a question that they’d be living together. They’d found a small flat not far from campus, and while it wasn’t perfect by any means, it was home. Harry had had dreams of living together with Louis for years, and it felt like it was all falling into place. Unfortunately, fate had other ideas. The second week of classes, Louis had met Matt, and all his time was filled with the boy with sandy blonde hair, and there was no time for weekly movie nights, or meals with Harry. In fact, Harry hardly saw his best friend at all. And it’d been hell. He’d tried not to be too jealous. He knew it was silly to be. Louis was his best friend. That was all. He was allowed to date around. But the morning Harry’d woken up to find Matt coming out of Louis’ bedroom in nothing but boxers, his heart had sank to the pink of his stomach and he knew that his jealousy was deeper than just that of a best friend.

But Louis was his world, so he plastered a smile on his face and was a sweet as he could be to Matt when he saw him. Besides, he made Louis happy and could Harry really be too angry over that? When the semester was coming to a close, and Harry was genuinely wondering if maybe he should ask Louis if he wanted him to move out so that Matt could move in, there’d been the voicemail. Matt had been distant for a while, but both Louis and Harry had attributed that to final exams. However, the voicemail revealed that Matt had been cheating, and he couldn’t lie to Louis anymore, that it was over and he was sorry but it was just the way things were. And Harry had held Louis in his arms on the couch and had cried with him, angry that someone could ever be so cruel to the lovely, beautiful boy Harry was quickly realizing he was in love with.

With Matt out of the picture, Louis’ focus fell back onto Harry and Harry alone. To distract himself from the heartache, Louis turned to pranks - a few silly things here and there that’d have Harry launching at him, leading to a pillow fight or a tickle fight. And it was fun, really. Harry loved the thrill of it all, and he loved Louis’ attention being solely focused upon him and him alone. It was selfish, he knew, but he just couldn’t help it. So he suffered through the pranks happily, even when Louis got the YouTube channel, and even when the pranks became more and more frequent. 

But the thing was, Harry wanted the upper hand for once. He was getting tired of always being on the receiving end, and he wanted to give Louis a taste of his own medicine for once. It just wasn’t fair that Louis always came up with the best pranks, and when Harry tried, his brain always drew blanks. He wasn’t really angry with Louis over the shampoo, but he did want him to stew a little bit. Besides, locking himself up in his room for the night would give him the time to think up his revenge. 

He had it all plotted out. He would get Louis’ camera and set it up and fill the viewers in on his idea before hiding it somewhere and capturing his revenge on camera for all the viewers to see. It would be _brilliant_.

There was just one problem.

He had no idea what his prank would be.

Louis was the absolute king of pranks (that was quite literally his channel name). King of everything, as far as Harry was concerned. But how do you dethrone a king? Especially when the best you can think of is switching out the salt and sugar? 

After a few minutes of thinking, Harry decided it was time to call in the big guns.

He reached for his phone on the nightstand, his heart clenching just a bit at the three text messages lighting up the screen.

_**Hazza. I’m really, really sorry. Please don’t be too angry with me. It was just a silly prank. I’m really, really sorry.** _

_**Please don’t ignore me, Haz. You know how much I hate the silent treatment, especially from you. I miss you, darling. Please forgive me?** _

_**Alright. Well, I guess I’ll talk to you tomorrow then? I’m thinking of setting an alarm for early and getting up and running to that bakery a few blocks over? Get you some of those yummy lemon poppyseed muffins you like? The kind with the glaze? You’d like that, I think. Sweet dreams, darling. And again, I’m so, so sorry.** _

Harry rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the butterflies currently swarming in his stomach over the loveliness of Louis’ messages. He decided Louis had been punished enough for the night, and shot off a quick text message of his own.

**_You’re forgiven, you’re always forgiven. But muffins are always a plus. See you tomorrow morning xx_ **

Louis’ punishment might be over for now, but that didn’t mean Harry no longer wanted his revenge. He pulled up Niall’s contact information on his phone and quickly pressed the number. It wasn’t long before the chipper voice at the other end of the line answered.

“H! Hello!”

“Hiya, Niall. I need a little bit of help.”

“Of course. Anything for you!”

Harry couldn’t help but smile. Niall had been friends with Louis and him since they were teenagers, but had gone off to another university. They still stayed in touch as much as they could though, and Niall was no stranger to Louis’ pranks. He was an avid subscriber who always got a kick out of every new upload.

“Thanks! So look, Louis did another one of his pranks tonight, and I want to get him back.”

“Are you sure? I mean….it’s you, H. You aren’t exactly known for your pranks.”

“Thank you, Niall.” Harry deadpanned.

“Well, it’s nothing against you. You just aren’t that good at it. And you can’t keep a surprise to yourself to save your own life. You blab everything and you know it.”

This was true, but Harry was determined to make an effort here, “Niall, I’m serious. I want to get him back and film it for the viewers to see. I want revenge. He’s always, always pranking me and he thinks I’m not capable of getting him back. But i know I can be. And I’m determined to show him he’s not the only one who can pull a prank around here. But my mind keeps drawing blanks. I’m two seconds away from googling ‘best pranks ever’ but he probably is already two steps ahead and would know every one.”

“Hmmm,” Niall thought it over, “Well I did just see this one video online. It might work.”

“Tell me. Tell me, tell me, tell me!”

“Alright, calm down,” Niall chuckled, “Basically this girlfriend pranked her boyfriend by telling him that she broke his camera. You could try to do that. Take his camera, hide it up on a bookshelf in your living room, and tell him that you broke it. Film his reaction, then come clean and voila, the pranker becomes the prankee. It’ll be gold.”

“You sure?”

“All you can do is try.”

“He’s going to be gone early in the morning to get us breakfast to make up for the prank tonight. I think I should have enough time to get it all together and do it when he gets back.”

“I cannot wait to see this uploaded,” Niall cackled, “You two are quality entertainment!”

“Goodbye, Niall.”

“I mean it. I’ll be waiting for the notification with baited breath.”

“And for once,” Harry couldn’t fight the grin on his face, “Louis will get a taste of his own medicine.”

****

The next morning, Harry set an alarm and waited until he heard Louis head out to fetch the muffins. He hurried out of bed and to Louis’ bedroom to find is camera. He always kept it on a shelf by his desk, and while Harry didn’t know too much about the fancy settings, he did know which settings to pull up to record a video. He quickly grabbed the camera and headed out to the living room.

“Hi guys, Harry here,” he said, giving a small wave, “As you all know, Louis is always, _always_ pranking me and I think it’s time to get a little bit of revenge. So I’m going to set you all up here, and once he gets home, you can see what I have in store. Payback is going to be oh, so sweet!”

Harry gently tucked the camera onto one of the top shelves of the living room bookshelf, and waited. It wasn’t too long before the key jiggled in the lock and Harry shot the camera a quick thumbs up.

“Hey, you’re up!” Louis kicked the door shut behind him, setting the white paper sack of pastries down on the kitchen table. “Look, about last night….”

“It’s….it’s fine, Louis,” Harry sank down on the couch, just in view of the camera. He made sure to fiddle with his fingers, biting at a hangnail and overall being quite twitchy, “You’re forgiven, you are I promise. I just….I need to talk to you about something.”

Louis was quickly in front of him, looking concerned. Harry would never not be overwhelmed at how quickly Louis could drop everything for him.

“You’re going to think I did this on purpose,” Harry sniffled.

“What?” Louis’ brow creased, “Hazza, no. I’m….I’m not going to think that. Just tell me what’s wrong, love.”

Harry sniffled again, shaking his head, “You’ll be so mad at me.”

Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s curls, pulling his head against his stomach, “Hey, you listen to me, H. Nothing you do or say could ever make me angry with you, okay? It’s fine, Harry. I just want you to tell me what happened. You’re scaring me, baby. I want to know what’s wrong, that’s all.”

Harry was done for, was the thing. Louis was holding him tightly against him, carding his fingers against his curls, scratching lightly at his scalp in the way he knew Harry loved. Harry’s nose was pressed into the soft pooch of Louis’ stomach, and he breathed him in, wanting to never move from this spot. He shouldn’t be so taken back by it all, Louis had cuddled him plenty and was always so very sweet and tactile with him, knowing it’s what Harry loved. But this felt different. Harry finally let himself be overwhelmed with all the feelings he felt towards his best friend, and the tears that came in that moment were very, very real.

“Hey, hey,” Louis soothed, his voice soft and gentle but concern laced his tone, making it very serious. His no-nonsense voice. The kind he used for very important things, or for scolding. Harry went weak against him, sniffling again and feeling almost bad for the tears leaving wet marks against the tummy of Louis’ white t-shirt, “No, lovely. No tears. Why the tears, little love?”

And Harry wanted it to all just be over. He couldn’t take this anymore. It’d been a mistake. He’d meant for this to be funny, a lighthearted prank. He never thought Louis would be so….like this with him. He never expected him to hold him in this way, concern for him being his one and only priority. This was all Harry had wanted from Louis for so long, and he was finally having it, all because of a bloody prank. Why had he ever decided to prank Louis in the first place? It was stupid. He was stupid.

“Hey, hey,” Louis tucked his fingers under Harry’s chin, lifting his head to meet his eyes, “Why the tears, little love? Tell me what’s wrong so I can make this right.”

Harry needed for this to be over. He was already invested. He was in too deep, and there was no going back now. He just needed to continue on and rip it off like a band-aid. Fuck these stupid pranks.

“I-I did something bad,” Harry worried his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Hey, none of that,” Louis actually reached forward and ran his thumb over Harry’s bottom lip, releasing it gently from his teeth, “Just tell me what’s wrong, beautiful. You know I could never be mad at you, right? Whatever it is, we’ll fix it together, okay? You and me forever, right?”

Harry just wanted to crumble.

“I...I broke your camera,” he finally said.

“What? Camera?” Louis’ brow furrowed, “All this for a sodding camera, Hazza?”

“I….” Harry was confused, Louis was supposed to be mad, or at least worried over it. That camera was his pride and joy. He’d worked all summer to save up for it when he was seventeen. Harry knew what that camera meant to him. Why wasn’t he more concerned?

“Hazza, do you think I’d get mad at you over a silly camera. We can fix it.”

“It’s….it’s shattered,” Harry tried again.

Louis laughed, “Baby, how did you shatter the camera?”

Harry was royally confused now, “I….it’s ruined, Louis. Your camera….”

“Is just a camera,” Louis shook his head, “It’s not a big deal, H.”

“But….you worked hard for it. I can….I can save up and get you a new one.”

“Stop with the bloody camera, okay?” Louis tenderly ran the pads of his thumbs over Harry’s cheekbones, swiping away the tears, “It’s just a camera, yeah? You’re more important to me than a silly camera, H. It’s just a possession, okay? Nothing worth getting bent out of shape over. You’re alright, lovey and that’s what matters to me. You were scaring me, baby. I thought something way worse was wrong. It’s just a camera. You’re more important than a sodding camera any day.”

New tears were falling before Harry could even stop them.

“I have a confession,” he said. He knew he was done for. Everything had gone so, so wrong. Once Louis found out that this was just a prank, he’d think Harry’s tears were part of it too and how could Harry ever explain. He was overwhelmed and he couldn’t shake the feeling of a weight upon his chest. He just needed this all to be over, then he could apologize and try to make things right again.

“What is it, sweetheart?”

Harry’s chest tightened. Why was Louis being so sweet with him?

He took a deep breath and pointed towards the bookshelf, “Go….go stand there. And….and say….” Harry thought to all the times Louis had made him stand in front of the camera and say the exact same thing. This was different though. Everything was different. “....say that….you’ve been pranked by the king of pranks.”

Louis whipped around from where he was standing in front of the bookshelf, he turned to Harry with wide eyes and Harry winced, knowing it was coming. Louis was going to be so, so pissed with him. How could he ever forgive him for this?

“Harry Edward Styles, get over here right now,” Louis held out a hand and Harry nervously made himself get up from the sofa and head over to Louis. Louis took his hand in his and dragged him towards the line of the camera, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“I….I’m sorry. I just. I thought I’d get revenge on you for all the pranks you do to me. But everything went wrong. I….I didn’t expect you to be so worried over me and so lovely and patient and sweet with me. And I….now I just feel awful.”

“My camera is fine?”

“Yes.”

“It’s not broken?”

“No.”

“Oh thank god,” Louis let out a massive sigh of relief Harry hadn’t realized he’d been holding in, “I mean, I wasn’t going to be mad if you’d broken it but that camera costs two semesters worth of textbooks, H. Thank God it’s okay! And you….you’re okay? It was just a prank? The tears….”

“No, no Louis,” Harry shook his head, “It wasn’t supposed to….that wasn’t supposed to happen. I thought you’d be pissed and angry and it’d make for a good bit of drama for your channel. But then you were so, so lovely to me and I just….I started crying and I couldn’t stop,” Harry said honestly, wishing he could just melt into a puddle.

“Of course I wasn’t pissed at you, Hazza,” Louis shook his head, “It’s a camera, H. You’re far more important to me than a stupid camera. I….I,” Louis took a deep breath, “I like my camera fine. But….I love….you.”

Harry’s heart stopped beating. They’d said those words a thousand times over the decade they’d been friends, but it never was like that. This was a different kind of ‘I love you’ and for a moment, Harry forgot how to breathe.

“You don’t love your camera as much as your best mate?” Harry tried, baiting just a little; scared to see if maybe he was wrong, maybe he’d interpreted Louis wrong.

“I don’t love my camera as much as the boy I’m….in love with,” Louis said.

“Louis.”

“I mean, I’ve wanted to say it for awhile now. I just didn’t know how to tell you. And I think maybe I wasn’t exactly sure myself really. But then I saw you crying on the couch and I just knew, Harry. I never want to see you cry like that ever, and I’ll do all I can to ensure you never cry like that again. But if I can’t stop it, I want to be the one that chases away the tears, that puts a smile back on your face. I want to be the one to make you laugh every day, Hazza. You should always, always be laughing.”

Harry felt the tears prickle at his eyes, this time for an entirely different reason, “I love you too, Louis. I’ve been in love with you for so long. I just….I didn’t know how to tell you and I think maybe I was scared of messing everything up if I did.”

“You’d never mess up anything. You could never mess everything up.”

“Except maybe your camera,” Harry said, a small smile teasing at his tips.

Louis’ eyes went wide and Harry couldn’t help but laugh.

“It really is okay, right?” Louis asked, waving into the camera, a look of apprehension on his face.

“Yes,” Harry laughed, “It’s perfectly fine. Though….if it’s really not that important to you, I guess I could actually break it.”

Louis grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close, growling against Harry’s ear, “Don’t you fucking dare,” before attacking his face in kisses.

“Louis! Lou!” Harry squealed helplessly as Louis peppered his face in kisses.

“What?” Louis pulled back, blinking innocently, “You’re the one that said you wanted a bit of drama for the viewers. If this isn’t drama, I don’t know what is.”

“You’re really going to upload this?”

“Of course. Just one thing though,” Louis gave Harry another quick squeeze before turning them both back towards the camera, “This is Louis Tomlinson,” he said as he always did in his usual outros, “And this is my boyfriend, Harry Styles.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Well, yeah,” Louis lowered his eyes slightly, his lashes casting a shadow on his cheeks, “If you want to be.”

Harry turned back to the camera and grinned, giving a small wave, “Hiii. I’m Harry Styles, and this is my boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis absolutely preened, and Harry felt his heart burst inside his chest, “And you just watched KingofPranks. Tune in next week for me getting this one,” he poked his index finger right into Harry’s nipple, making him yelp, “back for what he did today. And believe me when I tell you, he is _sooo_ in for it.”

Harry gulped, “Now just wait a minute. Don’t you think that since you’re my boyfriend now and all, you should go easier on me? Because you love me?” Harry batted his lashes, hoping it’d work.

It didn’t.

“Absolutely fucking not, Styles,” Louis squeezed him tighter, pressing a kiss against his cheek, “If anything, now I have even more of a right to terrorize you. No holding back. Especially because now,” Louis reached down and gave Harry’s arse a pinch, “that your arse is quite literally mine.”

Harry jumped, batting at Louis’ hand, unable to fight the toothy grin on his face, the butterflies in his stomach, or the flush on his cheeks.

“Now, look into the camera and tell me I’m right,” Louis instructed.

“Yes, King,” Harry said obediently, adopting the moniker used by many of the subscribers and fans of KingofPranks; the typical endearment taking on an entirely new connotation as it dripped from Harry’s lips. Beside him, Louis coughed.

“Alrighty. Well, that’s all for now folks. If you’ll excuse us, I’ve got to go snog the ever-loving daylights out of my boy. See you all next week,” he waved before reaching up to shut off the camera.

Harry’s knees practically gave out beneath him, “Lou….”

“Get your arse on that couch, H. I believe I promised you the ever-loving daylights snogged out of you and if there’s one thing you should know before we do this, is that I will _always_ hold true to my promises I make you. Whether that’s a promise to snog you until you can’t remember your own name, a promise to make love to you until you’re sobbing into the pillow from hours of relentless love I give you, or a promise to pull every prank on you in the book - which believe me, darling, is all going to happen. I will always, _always_ keep my promises to you. Now then,” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him towards the couch, “arse on the couch.”

Harry didn’t need to be told twice.

****

Louis didn’t even wait until Tuesday to upload the video on his usual uploading schedule. Instead, he edited it (with Harry tucked against his side on the couch, pressing kisses to his cheeks, trying to play with his hands, and being overall the absolute lovely, precious distraction he was) and uploaded it that very night. 

It didn’t take long before his phone was buzzing with a call from Niall. Louis couldn’t fight the smile on his face as he pressed, ANSWER.

“ ‘ello, Nialler…..”

“You absolute little shit!” Niall cackled into the phone, “It’s about fucking time, mate! Do you know how many years I’ve been pushing for this. Do you even know how long I’ve been waiting? It’s about damn time! And I’m just going to tell you right fucking now, if I’m not the best man at your wedding, I’m going to kick your arse right up and down the aisle of the church, I don’t even care if it’s in front of God and everybody…..if I’m not the best man, I swear….”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh, “Easy there, Niall. We literally just got together this morning,” Louis cast a glance to where Harry was preparing dinner in their small kitchen, dropping his voice slightly before saying, “And even though my answer to that is, ‘yes of course’ I have to tell you it’s both because I adore you and also because even though it’ll be me own wedding day, you and I both know my mum isn’t above chewing me out for getting my tux dirty if we have a little scuffle.”

Niall cackled again, “Very true. You’ll let me know when you pop the question, right? I won’t have to find out via YouTube again, will I? Because let me tell you, Tommo….”

“I’ll let you know,” Louis promised, having to bite down on his smile at the thought, “Besides, I’m gonna probably need the help of everyone we know and love to give my boy the best damn proposal in the whole world.”

“You’re gonna spoil him senseless, aren’t you?”

Louis had to bite down on his face-splitting smile again, “Is that even a question, Nialler?’

Their conversation was interrupted by a scream in the kitchen.

“Shit,” Louis hissed.

“What was that? What did you do?” Niall demanded.

Louis winced, even though he was fighting back a giggle, “There’s a very good chance that he opened the pantry and found the plastic snake I’d put in there earlier.”

“So you really aren’t gonna lay off now that you’re together?”

“Not a chance in hell.”

“Louis William Tomlinson!” Harry shouted from the kitchen, “You are _so_ dead!”

“I gotta go, Niall! Talk to you later!”

Louis ended the call and tossed his phone onto the couch before sprinting towards his bedroom where Harry tackled him onto the bed and where they wrestled around, tickling and swatting at each other until Harry caught Louis’ wrists in his hands and they kissed each other senseless until the sound of a pot boiling over on the stove interrupted them.

“Damn it,” Harry sighed, pushing himself up to move off the bed.

Louis grabbed him around the waist and pulled him back down, “I’ll order us a pizza. You’re not going anywhere,” he attempted to sound menacing as he bit down on Harry’s shoulder, making him squeal.

“I still can’t believe you put a fucking plastic snake in the pantry,” Harry shook his head, unable to hide the fond in his voice.

Louis squirmed underneath him, looking up to meet his eyes, “Would you really have me any other way?”

Harry didn’t even have to consider it.

“Not a chance in hell,” he said, before kissing Louis breathless.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr, and like/reblog the [fic post](http://ivoryandroseleaves.tumblr.com/post/163341929408/just-the-thought-of-you-can-drive-me-wild-one-of) please :)


End file.
